Lockdown
by Seven Shi
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Syaoran are alone in the Media Room during a Lockdown? Read and find out! (Contains S+S!)


Here I am again! With another S+S fic! I hope you like this one; I came up with the idea during 5th period. (Haha!) The characters are still both 10 years old and go to Tomoeda. A Japanese term glossary is at the end, if you don't understand some words I use! Enjoy!

Lockdown

By: Suteki Sakura

__

Beep…Beep…Beep…Bee—

"Mmm…Whaaaaat..?!" Kinomoto Sakura sat up in bed and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Reaching behind her, she felt for her alarm clock and held it up in front of her. 

She blinked as her eyes slowly came into focus. 7:40 AM glowed red at her.

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" instantly awake, Sakura shot out of bed. She ran around her room frantically as she threw on her uniform and got her backpack. "Eh…? Kero-chan, doko da ka?" 

The little guardian beast was nowhere to be seen. Sakura took a quick look in Kero's "drawer room" in her desk. Empty. She would have stayed and looked longer, but she was already running late and she still had to eat breakfast. Sakura wondered why baka-Onii-chan didn't even wake her up. 

Taking one last look in her mirror and throwing on her hat, she rushed out the door and down the stairs, jumping the last two.

"Ohayo—" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks so abruptly that she almost fell over. "H-hoeeeeeeeee!"

There, sitting on the dining table, was Kero. He was right in front of Touya, who looked up from his breakfast, glancing first at Kero, then at Sakura, who had started giggling nervously.

"Oh…ah…hahahahaha…eh. Onii-chan, I was looking for that…" she pointed at Kero, who was sweating, trying his hardest to look like a plush toy.

"This?" Touya picked up Kero, staring at him. "I found this on the counter near the refrigerator this morning." He gave Kero one last suspicious glance before handing him to Sakura, as he stood up. Touya walked by and ruffled his sister's hair, hat and all. "You'd better hurry, kaijuu. You'll be late."

"Mou, Onii-chan!" Sakura glared after him. "I'm not a kaijuu!"

Sakura's father, Fujitaka, had to go to classes early that day, so he left her a box lunch on the table with a note. She bent over the table to grab her lunch while she ate two sausages, half an egg and sipped her tea, being careful not to spill it in her haste.

"I'm gonna be late Kero-chan! Ittekimasu!" she called over to him, at the table eating her leftovers. "Oh yeah…why were you in the kitchen? Ah, anyway, see you after school!" Sakura rushed out the door, grabbing her roller blades.

~*~

Sakura practically threw her blades into the locker as she hurried to get to Homeroom before Terada-sensei did. She burst into the classroom, panting. Tomoyo hurried over to her.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" she smiled kindly. "I thought you weren't going to make it!" 

Just then, Terada-sensei came into the classroom, announcing that Homeroom was starting. Tomoyo and Sakura got to their seats.

During reading time, Sakura drifted off to sleep while Li Syaoran, behind her, stood up. He seemed to ask Terada-sensei a question, then left the room. 

A gentle tapping on the shoulder woke Sakura up. 

"Sakura-chan, reading time's over." Tomoyo said.

"Ah…hai. Thanks Tomoyo-chan." Sakura put her book away and sat up straight, listening to Sensei talk. _'I wonder why I'm so tired today?'_ she thought to herself.

After sensei had passed out their worksheets and the class was quiet except for the sounds of pencils writing, Sakura stood up. She went to go ask Terada-sensei if she could go to the restroom. He allowed her, and told her to bring the hall pass.

Sakura walked through the halls at Tomoeda Elementary. It had been six months since she started capturing the Clow Cards. She still hadn't captured them all yet. Kero couldn't even transform into his true shape. She still needed to capture FIERY and EARTHY. She sighed. Capturing cards was a hard job. Sakura was glad that she had friends like Kero-chan, Tomoyo, and Li-kun to help her. Suddenly, as Sakura walked, inspecting her shoes, a bell started to sound. It was loud and continuous. 

"Hoe?" Sakura held her hands to her ears. "Nani?" All around her, she could hear doors being locked. "Aiya…Lockdown?!"

She ran to the nearest doors. Locked. Sakura knew that if she stayed out here any longer, all the doors would be locked and she'd be trapped…outside. Who knew what could happen to her if this was a real Lockdown and not a drill? Sakura ran to the other doors, turning the knobs. All locked. One more room, the Media Room was the last in this hall. _'Hoe…please be open!!'_

She turned the knob for the room; silently praying it would open. To her surprise, and relief, the door swung open and there stood Syaoran, looking somewhat startled. 

"Ahhhhhh…Li-kun! Thank goodness you didn't lock the door!" Sakura almost hugged the blushing Syaoran. He was just at that moment about to do as she was just saying, after he heard the Lockdown bell. 

"Oi, Kinomoto. What were you doing out there? Weren't you supposed to be in class?" Syaoran closed the door after her, locking it. He reached behind her to shut the blinds and turn off the lights. Instantly, Sakura's hand reached out for Syaoran's arm, forming a death grip. "E-eh?" Her touch made his face turn two shades darker than red.

"Ano…Li-kun…I…don't like being in the school…when its dark." Sakura explained, voice wavering.

__

'Oh yeah…' How could Syaoran forget? Sakura was afraid of ghosts. He awkwardly patted her shoulder as he sat down on the floor, Sakura following suit. Syaoran looked at her in the dark. It was just about pitch black in the room, except for a few rays of light peeking through the cracks in the blinds. 

Sakura sat on the floor hugging her knees. She was glad to be inside, but didn't like having to have the lights turned off. At least she wasn't alone…Syaoran was with her. She scooted closer to him.

"A…Kinomoto." Syaoran whispered. He started a conversation to keep Sakura from panicking in the dark. He talked about silly things like the weather or asked what Sakura had for breakfast. Sakura had to admit, she forgot all about her fear of the dark when Syaoran talked to her. She almost giggled out loud at his choice of topics. She'd never heard him talk about random things before. Sakura knew what Syaoran was doing and was grateful to him for it.

__

"Yappari, Li-kun wa yasashii.." she thought to herself.

"Li-kun…?" 

"Aa."

"I have to...uh...go to the bathroom…" Sakura hadn't been able to go, because the Lockdown bell had interrupted her trip. 

Silence.

__

'Thank goodness for this darkness…' Syaoran could feel his face burning. Any more of this and he was sure he'd get a nosebleed. 

"Ehh…there's a bathroom back here…" he leaned forward and crawled to the back wall, feeling for the door. When he found it, he crawled back to Sakura and reached for her hand. Syaoran led her to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He leaned on the door. _'Whew…I'm in a room with Sakura…a dark room. Alone. I could tell her how I feel finally…but no…she might not accept it…ugh…'_ Syaoran heard a flush and felt the door open behind him. 

"Li-kun…Li—" Sakura walked out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over Syaoran. Fortunately he caught her. 

"Mou, Li-kun! What were you doing on the floor next to the door?" she whispered harshly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, noticing her unintended rhyme. She slid down to the floor, following as Syaoran crawled back to their former positions on the floor near the windows. 

"Well…" he whispered back, "I was waiting for you, so you wouldn't trip over anything in the dark…" Syaoran smirked. "Obviously I failed _that_ mission…"

"Mouuuu…" Sakura pouted.

"I was just joking, Kinomoto…"

"I know that." She giggled quietly. "Oh, by the way…what were you doing in here? Why didn't I see you leave the classroom?"

"You were sleeping." Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, slightly grinning. She was the only person who could get him to smile. "I came to get some of my papers…that I left last Friday."

Sakura yawned. She scooted over closer to Syaoran and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"N…nanda?" He turned his head slightly to look down at Sakura. She was already asleep. Syaoran smiled. _'Sakura-chan…you're too cute. If only you knew how you make me feel.'_

It had been an hour and a half since the lockdown started. The announcements still hadn't been given; meaning the lockdown was still going on. '_I wonder what's happening out there?'_

Syaoran could hear Sakura's soft snore, indicating that she truly was asleep now. He looked at her and gently stroked her hair. "I can stand against cards, and face against enemies. But one little thing I can't do? Tell you how much you mean to me." Syaoran whispered, sighing. "If I wasn't so shy about this…I wouldn't have to tell you…when you're asleep and can't hear me anyway…I love you Sakura…that's all that counts, right? Someday…I'll tell you…"

Syaoran didn't realize that Sakura had been awake since he started talking. She had been listening quietly, pretending to be asleep. She tilted her head up to look at Syaoran, whose face currently resembled a tomato. 

"A…ah…S-Sakura…you're awake…" Syaoran turned to stare straight ahead. 

"Ano…Li-kun…I thought I'd tell you…I love…you too." Sakura leaned over and kissed Syaoran not quite on the cheek, but not on the lips either. Sakura flushed slightly. "Uh…eto…" she glanced up at Syaoran, blinking. Suddenly, the announcement system turned on, and startled the two. 

"Thank you everyone, this was a Lockdown Drill, and I'm glad everyone did a good job." Said the principal. 

Both Sakura and Syaoran face faulted. "Lockdown…....._drill_?"

"For two HOURS?!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran who suddenly started laughing for the first time since he came from Hong Kong. 

"Geez…" he muttered as he hugged Sakura who joined in his laughter. 

****

The End

Hoe – Sakura's signature expression. Pronounced "hoh-ehh"

Doko da ka? – Where are you?

Ohayo – Good morning

Baka - stupid/idiot/fool

Onii-chan – big brother

Kaijuu – Touya's pet name for Sakura, meaning "monster"

Ittekimasu - i'm leaving!/see you later!

-sensei – teacher

Yappari Li-kun wa yasashii - Li-kun really is nice

Nani – what

Mou – geez

Nanda – what the?

Ano – umm…

Eto – uhh…

Jaaaaan! There it was. My second story. Please review!! =D wuv u all. Sutekisakura@yahoo.com


End file.
